Special Fate
by dfjglsjk
Summary: Inu- Yasha and the gang find a village. There they find secrets and battle demons not known to exsist. What will Inu- Yasha do when he gets the full Shikon Jewel? What about Sesshomaru? Read and Review please! First story: Be nice. First chap. is short.


Inu- Yasha Chapter 1  
  
The wind made the leaves on the trees rustle. Inu- Yasha sat by the Bone Eater's well. He was waiting, waiting for Kagome. He waited for her every time. He did not exactly know why, either. He told himself many times that it was for the jewel. But he always had a different feeling inside.  
  
Inu- Yasha stared down the well. 'Kagome! Hurry up, down there!' He thought. He was anxious to see her, very anxious. There were few jewel shards left and Naraku was losing power. He heard a thump. His ear twitched. 'It must be her!' He thought. He waited. He heard a voice. A girl wearing green and white emerged. It was her. She panted. "Thanks for the help, Inu- Yasha!" Kagome said sarcastically. "Well, come on, aren't you going to the village?"  
  
Kagome walked off. Inu- Yasha ran and picked her up. He ran with her on his back off to the village. When they arrived at the village, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were waiting for them. Inu- Yasha came to a halt. "Hi, Kagome!" shouted Shippo with excitement. "Welcome back, Kagome. It has been almost a whole month since ye were last here." Kaede said softly. Inu- Yasha tried not to look to happy, although he was very happy inside. He had missed Kagome and was very bored.  
  
The gang walked off to Kaede's hut. As they walked, many villagers waved at Kagome. Kagome waved back.  
  
When they arrived at Kaede's hut, Kaede told them that she was going out to get some ingredients to make Ramen soup for they're dinner before heading out. They were going to look for more jewel shards. Inu- Yasha groaned. He did not want to wait for dinner when there were still shards. Kaede sighed and exited the hut leaving the others inside. "Where were you for that long?" asked Miroku in his normal, calm tone. "I was at home. We had exams so I couldn't come. Sorry." Kagome answered. "How is everything at ye home, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "Ya! How is life at home with that stupid Homo guy? Huh?" Inu- Yasha said annoyed. "Tell me about it! It's Hojo, by the way." Kagome replied calmly. "What?!? Did I just hear YOU say what I THINK you said!?!" Inu- Yasha gasped. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. He broke up with me." Kagome said calmly, closing her eyes for relaxation. "It's great to be home!" Inu- Yasha stared at Kagome. "If I get my hands on him he won't ever dump on anyone AGAIN!" Inu- Yasha growled.  
  
Later that night, Kaede was finishing off the soup. The delightful aroma filled the hut. Everyone was getting hungry. Kagome was at the lake bathing and changing into her blue and pink yukata. When Kagome arrived the soup was served. Everyone thought it was delicious (all though someone didn't admit it ;)) and ate it all up. "How is your wound?" Sango asked, directing her question to Inu- Yasha. He had recently been slightly injured in a battle for two jewel shards. "Fine," He replied. Inside though, he felt much pain and a large desire for healing herbs, but he was too stubborn to ask or take them from Kaede. "That is wonderful." Kagome said with a mouthful of bread and soup. "When are we going to begin our journey for the jewel again?" Miroku questioned without food in his mouth (lol). "I say we start tomorrow!" Inu- Yasha said. He hadn't been eating. Sango had asked him why, but he wouldn't answer. The group chatted for a few hours and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Inu- Yasha, who hadn't slept, woke everyone up very early. He wanted to get started on finding the jewel. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kilala set out to find the shards. They walked for a long while. After some time, Inu- Yasha asked Kagome if she sensed any jewel shards. Kagome said she sensed them a few miles ahead. They had never gone that far. Inu- Yasha made them walk the whole way. After walking about an hour, they arrived at a village.  
  
"Hello, Welcome to Yokoshima village! Are you here to talk to the princess?" A young girl said happily. 


End file.
